Lovers and Partners
by AvngAngl
Summary: All good things must come to and end. Sort of!


**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own them yet. And I didn't win the Powerball to make CBS an offer. But I can keep writing about them, Maybe CBS will get the hint?

**Author's Note**: I'm kind of liking these one shots about Hotch and JJ, yet moving a timeline along at the same time. I'll keep going as long as folks keep reading.

_**Lovers and Partners**_

It had been an almost surreal weekend, JJ thought. She and Aaron had made love many times, but the best part was the time they spent just being with each other. They both seemed to find a comfort just being together. JJ had cooked and even did some laundry. Aaron showed her his private putting green out back and even tried to teach her how to putt. It was clear pretty early on that JJ and golf just didn't go well together. But she had found a comfortable routine of her own while Aaron putted away happily.

JJ was glad that early Saturday morning they had taken the time to go to her place and bring over a bunch of JJ's clothes. Not that being naked wasn't fun, but mosquito bites were no fun in one's private areas. Aaron had also insisted on bringing some of Henry's stuff over just in case. Aaron also surprised JJ with bringing Jack's old crib down and setting it up in the room connected to Jack's room. JJ had been surprised that night when he did that and had questioned him about it.

Aaron knew he just had to tell JJ the truth of how he felt and what he wanted. He had put it off long enough. So here he was after dinner on Sunday. He had helped JJ clean up after dinner and poured her a glass of wine and himself a scotch. He had told her he needed to talk to her as he took her hand and brought to the big couch in the family room and sat her down. He kept ahold of her hands and sat facing her, clearing his throat he began.

"JJ, listen….I don't' know how to do this. I'm scared as shit. But here it is. I love you. I have for a long time. What I feel for you is more than just sex. Which by the way is fantastic, but what I want….What I really need with you is to be not only lovers but friends, partners and parents with you. I'm hoping you feel the same and I'm hoping you'll agree with me. I want you to move in here both you and Henry. I know it's fast or sudden to a lot of people, hell even I wonder if I'm sane thinking this way sometimes. But no matter how much I try to tell myself that I'm being reckless and should take my time to make sure, But this voice in my head keeps getting in the way and telling me I'm being a jackass and if I never take chances in this life I could miss out on so much happiness. I can't tell you how I long to rip that irritating voice out of my skull, but there it is. I love you with all my heart and to hell with what other's think, I'm asking you Jennifer Jareau if you would do me the honor of being my partner in all things." Aaron got everything out, and sat holding JJ's hand looking into her eyes for her answer.

JJ sat staring at Aaron. God she loved him with all her heart but she was taken aback by his declaration. She had dreamed of this day since the day she walked into the BAU. God she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and kiss him. She knew however that for both of them and their children this was a huge step. She sat there looking at him waiting for her answer, as she weighed everything in her head. She loved him of that there was no doubt. Henry loved him. She loved Jack, Jack loved her and Henry, The team was ok with it. So what was her problem? Why was she hesitating? Five minutes must have gone by before she sat straighter and looked at him with all the love she had and spoke.

"Aaron, Yes…Yes I want to love you. Yes I want to live here with you. Yes I want to be your partner in life forever." And with her words she felt her whole world right. This was where she belonged with him always.

Aaron grabbed the back of her neck pulling her close to him and kissing her with such a passion she thought she would ignite. Her arms flew around his neck as she returned his kiss, not breaking apart from him until they both needed air to breath.

Aaron held her face in his hands, rubbing her kiss swollen lips with his thumb. He then did something that brought a tear to JJ's eyes. He brought his forehead to touch hers and said "Thank You."

There was no more arguing over whether their decision was right or wrong. For them it was the most right thing they were ever going to do. They had made love on the big sectional sealing their commitment to each other, snuggling into each other's arms afterwards their minds drifting off to sleep. That was how they awoke when first Aaron's cell went off, then JJ's text messaging started, finally there was a knock at the door. Aaron jumped up and threw his pants on while JJ grabbed her cloths and ran to the bathroom. Aaron went to the door only to find no one there, just a manila folder with the familiar BAU logo leaning against the door. Grabbing the folder he walked back to the family room and looked at his text messages. There was one from Rossi which read "Sorry you two, sicko's aren't considerate. I left the folder at front door. Team ready to meet at 9 AM."

JJ had come out of the bathroom dressed, looking at her text messages she had one from Garcia "Sorry my pumpkins but Master Rossi passed along to me the folder for our next case. Everybody notified and we'll be ready for you two by 9 AM. P.S. Guys, boys are going to FBI daycare tomorrow and then back with me while you guys are gone."

Both Aaron and JJ looked up from their texts and said together "New Case."

"Aaron, Pen's text also said she made arrangements for the boys to be with her at night and at FBI daycare during the day." JJ informed him.

"Good, at least we don't have to worry about that. Listen, I know this is going to be awkward being together personally as well as professionally but I think I have thought of something to help us." He stated hopefully

"What Aaron?" JJ asked, he had voiced what she was thinking about being scared how to separate their relationship at work and away from work.

"Why not a work we stay Hotch and JJ. At home we're Aaron and Jen. This way it helps distinguish the areas of our life. However, from now on when we travel we're sharing a hotel room. After all off duty is off duty. I promise I will try to not worry and panic and be over protective but I'm going to beg you now to give me some leeway." He had maneuvered himself in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hmmmm there Mr. Hotchner I like your way of thinking. Here we're Aaron and Jen and there Hotch and JJ. I like it." JJ announced.

"Good." Aaron smiled. "But we're still here and I want you so bad Jen…..I need you."

"I need you too Aaron." JJ spoke. She knew Aaron had looked at the folder just like she had and it was going to be a bad one.

Aaron put his hand out for her to take. He led her upstairs to their bedroom. Tonight he wanted to savor her body, to know it, commit it to memory, because he didn't know how long it would be before they could be like this again. Locking the door behind them Jen put her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart racing, his body gave a slight shiver at her touch. Aaron had pulled her close his hand lightly gripping her chin lifting it to look deep into her eyes.

"I love you Jennifer" and he bent his head to claim her lips. Softly at first his lips brushed hers, his tongue massaging her lips lightly. She responded by using her tongue to gain entrance to his mouth. He tasted the wine on her lips and tongue. The small amount of residue intoxicating him. His free hand went around her small waist pulling her tight. He pushed his hand under her shirt feeling her hot skin ripple as his fingers brush over her skin. Jen couldn't help but moan. His hands were igniting a flame in her stomach that was slowly consuming her.

She reached her hands up under his t-shirt feeling the muscles and scars as her fingers molded the flesh in her hands. With one hand she lightly pinched a nipple. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She forced her hands to stop and pry his shirt off his body. She wanted to taste his masculine body. Tonight she needed to taste all of him. She was going to taste and take all he could give her.

Aaron tried to reclaim control of their love making but Jen stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"No my love, tonight is mine…. I want to show you how much I want your body. I want to taste you and touch you and make you cry my name so you never forget who does this to your body. I want you to lose control." She began kissing his free nipple.

"My goddddddddddddddd" was all Aaron could get out as his air supply was being erotically stripped from him.

JJ continued to massage his muscles and lavish his nipples with your mouth and teeth. She could feel his erection rise between their bodies. She stopped her ministrations to look up into his dark simmering eyes. She hummed happily as she slid down his body taking his sweatpants with her as she descended down his torso. She was soon kneeling before him, his cock hard and wanting. She kissed and licked his thighs, and his hips using her tongue to flick his balls every so often. She knew his passion was building because he had to entwine her hair in his hands to hold on to her. His moans told her he wanted her to suck him deep down her throat, but she wasn't quite ready yet. She kept licking and nipping all around his hard length until he finally cried for mercy.

"Oh, goddddddd Jennifer please…..please… I want your mouth around my cock. Oh godddddd please" He begged over and over.

She was heady with the power she had over this magnificent man. No man had ever let her take control like this. Yet Aaron loved and trusted her enough to do so. It made her hotter for him. She broke away from him standing for a second as she spun him around to push him onto the bed. She leaned over him as her mouth again began the slow descent to the center of his maleness. Aaron was involuntarily bucking his hips from her touch, begging her to take him or let him take her. He was in pain from desire, yet his angel turned demon refused to stop her erotic torture. He could feel her sweet warm breath skim across his hard cock. Her soft tongue slipped out to run up his cock's entire length.

She heard him groan almost as if in exquisite pain as she dragged her tongue from his balls to his tip. She then ran her tongue around his tip. Using the tip of her tongue to part the slit where his seed spilled from him. He screamed her name in pleasure and pain. She closed her mouth around his tip sucking in like he was her personal lollipop. Her own moans drove him insane. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of her doing this to him.

"Please Jen…." He gasped.

"hmmmmmm" was the only reply he got back. As she lowered her mouth farther over his pulsating cock. "hmmmmm, hmmmmm." She moaned her tongue feeling the blood throbbing in his thick vein.

Aaron grabbed the bed coverings to hold onto, hoping that that would keep him on the bed. It didn't really work. Involuntarily his hips bucked at her mouth, driving his cock deeper and deeper down her throat. He was amazed that she was able to swallow him entirely. When her lower lip moved against the top of his balls he was undone. He felt his orgasm scream from the depths of his soul. His hands grabbed her head holding her still as he thrust one final time into her mouth releasing his cum down her throat. Slowly she released his cock from her mouth, making sure she drank every drop of his precious seed. Once he was free she slid up his body to curl onto his warm chest. Aaron's arms shot around her to hold her close and in his protective embrace. It took him several minutes before he was able to formulate any coherent words.

"My god Jennifer, never have I felt like that." Aaron sighed exhaustedly.

"You taste good. Sweet and salty at the same time." She giggled.

"Remind me not to eat anything spicey when you're planning on doing that again." He giggled back at her.

"But I like spicey." She teased.

"I love you Jennifer" He brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I love you too Aaron." She kissed his chin.

"Partners Right" he asked.

"Partners" she agreed… then she winked and said "Lovers too."

He laughed and pulled a sheet up over them.


End file.
